No longer cold-hearted
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Sara and Leonard's feelings are burning and everyone can notice this, but what must happen for them to see their future?


_**No longer cold hearted**_

 _By_

 _If Snart didn't die, if Stein didn't die and Leo didn't join the Legends._

The Time Masters were destroyed and a member of the Legends was dead: Mick Rory aka Heatwave was dead.

 _After the Invasion and Crisis on Earth X…_

The Legends were in 2017 and were doing different tasks: Ray was trying to contact Kendra, Jax and Professor Stein were in the sitting area playing chess, Nathaniel (Or Nate) was reading a history book, Amaya was laying in her bed, Sara was training while Leonard went to get some gear from a friend.

In an alley, Leonard met with his old friend, Barry Allen aka The Flash. Barry and Leonard shook hands then Barry handed a small device to Snart.

"That's a Speed Dampener; it can slow down a speedster for a few minutes but that version has been altered to be used with your cold gun." Snart smiled as he placed the device in his pocket and shook Barry's hand again.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Barry." Leonard walked away and Barry bolted out of the alley.

Back at the Waverider, the Legends were waiting for Leonard to come back. Sara was standing in the middle of the left entrance then felt someone touching her cheek, she turned to see Leonard touched her cheek.

"Snart, what are you doing?" asked a surprised Sara, Leonard smiled then walked through the door.

"Getting your attention, Captain." Answered Snart as he took out his Cold Gun and the Speed Dampener then started to make modifications to them to work together.

"Snart, what is that?" questioned Ray. Snart smiled as he showed the team the new Cold Gun.

"This is the new and improved Cold Gun; it's equipped with a Speed Dampener in case we're up against a speedster. Thanks to a mutual friend of everyone here: The Flash." Announced Snart, everyone looked shocked. Barry had given Snart a device to slow down speedsters!

"Why would Mister Allen give you that and why would we need it?" asked Martin. Snart smiled and held up a picture of a familiar face to Martin and Ray: Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne aka The Reverse Flash.

"He's got a fair point, Professor." Pointed out Ray, Martin nodded. Snart smiled as he left the deck and walked towards the kitchen, he took a beer out of the fridge and sat down with his feet up on the table. Moments later, Sara came into the kitchen and sat down opposite him and smacked his feet off the table.

"Why did Barry Allen, The Flash and someone you don't get along with, give you something that could stop him?" questioned Sara, Leonard sat up and smiled at her blonde Canary.

"Barry and I do actually get along now since our massive teamwork fight and since there have been a few evil speedsters, Allen wanted us to have a way to take them down." Smiled Leonard. He looked at Sara, placed his empty beer bottle on the table then moved his hand closer to hers. "Do you remember that talk we had after we found that Rip was using us as chess pieces?"

"Yeah, the part where we were talking about the things we didn't do that keep us awake at night." Sara remembered as she moved her hand away from Snart's hand. "Do you remember what we said?" asked Sara with a flirting tone.

"It's the thing I didn't do that keep me up at night." Started Leonard, Sara was impressed that he remembered.

"What's that?" questioned Sara. The two were talking as if they were having the same conversation from that time.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's being on this ship, travelling through time. Starting to wonder what the future may how for me, and you, and me and you." Leonard spoke, he looked at Sara. He was secretly falling for Sara but he wanted to keep his bad boy attitude to impress her.

"You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief." Sara smiled as she walked off and left Leonard to think about a future with her.

Ray was in his room, sending a message to Kendra to see if she was okay when Leonard walked in with his hands in his pockets. Ray sent the message then turned to his teammate.

"Snart, what can I do for you?" asked Ray with a smile on his face. Leonard sat down on the chair and looked at Ray.

"Two things. One: call me Leonard, after all we're teammates. And two: I need some help." Ray was surprised to hear Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold ask for help.

"Okay, Leonard. What do you need advice for?" Leonard was just about to answer when Ray's computer beeped: it was a reply from Kendra in the style of a letter.

" _Dear Ray,_

 _I know that you still have feelings for me but you got to move forward. I want you to be happy and move on. I've moved on, I'm engaged to a mutual friend and that's I'm gonna say._

 _Love,_

 _Kendra XX"_

Leonard could see that Ray was heartbroken so he walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Ray. I do call you stupid but you're a great guy. If you love her, then do one of two things: leave her alone or go and get her." Suggested Leonard as he left Ray, but the heartbroken put on a fake smile and looked at his teammate.

"You said you wanted my advice on something. What was it?" asked Ray, Leonard smiled at Ray.

"I'll ask later. For you, I'll let you be." And with that, Leonard walked off to leave Ray to his thoughts and emotions.

Sara was on the bridge when Amaya walked in and noticed something wrong with the Captain but she decided to be careful with what she asked or said. Sara was drinking Scotch when she saw Amaya come in then she poured up two glasses.

"Anything I can do for you, Amaya?" asked Sara. Amaya walked up into the study and took the second glass and took a slip of the Scotch.

"I was just walking past and noticed you were drinking alone so I decided I may join you." Lied Amaya. Secretly, she wanted to know what was going on in Sara's mind.

"Thanks. What do you wanna talk about?" asked Sara, Amaya was trying to be careful with what to say.

"Can I ask you for advice?" asked Amaya. Sara laid down in the sofa and took a slip of her Scotch.

"Sure, ask any question you want to ask me." Encouraged Sara; Amaya sat down in the armchair and slipped some of the Scotch.

"How do I tell someone my true feelings about them?" Amaya asked, Sara was surprised that Amaya would ask her. "I wanted to ask you because you're the only woman on his ship."

"I'm glad to ask me Amaya but personally, I don't want to say. Between me and you, I like someone but it's difficult for me to explain." Sara told Amaya but she already knew who it was.

"I bet you that I can guess and get it right in one go." Smiled Amaya. Sara wanted to see if Amaya was buffing or telling the truth so she decided to let Amaya try.

"Go on, feel free to try but you won't get the correct answer." Amaya decided to pretend not to know by giving two fake answers then say the truth as the last chance.

"Oliver Queen?" asked Amaya, Sara shook her head. "That girl we fought with against the Dominators, Kara?" Sara shook her head again, now Amaya was going to drop her final guess. "Leonard?" Sara was frozen in a moment, she got her answer.

"How did you….?" Asked Sara, Amaya winked then left.

"Lucky guess. And I like Nate." Amaya admitted as she left the bridge, leaving Sara surprised.

" _If Amaya can guess I like Leonard, then anyone can. What can I do?"_ thought Sara.

A few days later, the Legends were in Star City to celebrate the engagement of Thea to Roy. Team Legends, Team Flash, Team Supergirl (which was only Kara and she brought along her sister, Alex) and Team Arrow were there at the Queen Mansion. Sara was at the bar while she watched Barry and Leonard chat and laugh, she didn't see Oliver walk up behind her.

"Hey Sara." Smiled Oliver, Sara turned and hugged her close friend and Oliver returned the hug.

"Hey Ollie. It's good to see you again." Sara smiled but her attention was drawn back to Leonard and Barry, Oliver caught the looking at the two.

"Everything okay? It looks like you caught your eyes on something…. _or someone_." Sara could tell in Oliver's voice that he was fishing for answers and she knew that Oliver was good at getting answers.

"Look Ollie. Between us, I have my eyes on someone." Admitted Sara, Oliver smiled as he handed her some wine then they tapped their glasses together.

"Congrats Sara, you need someone special in your life. So, who's the lucky man or woman?" Oliver knew that Sara was into both genders so it was a good thing he asked before he got his ass kicked.

" _He_ has a thing for stealing and he's part of my team. Those hints should help you work out who it is." Said Sara as she drunk the wine in one go.

"You can't be serious? You like Cold?" asked Oliver and Sara nodded with a flirtatious smile.

Meanwhile, Barry and Leonard were talking about their lives until Barry saw a smile on Leonard's face which would mean he was going to steal something.

"Snart, what are you planning to steal from here? We're here to celebrate Thea and Roy's engagement." Explained Barry, Leonard turned and faced Barry's with a disappointing look on his face.

"Barry, I am thinking of stealing but not that kind." Explained Leonard in a similar way that Ray would explain quantum physics.

"I'm confused. You're not going to steal but you are. What does that mean?" Barry asked but then he decided to stand closer to Leonard to see what he was looking at, then he understood. "I see now. You serious, Snart?"

"Please Barry, call me Leonard. We're friends, aren't we?" Leonard asked as he held his hand out and Barry shook it. "And anyway; since I met her, I've changed. I haven't killed anyone for no reason, only to protect my team and my heart is no longer cold." Barry and Leonard smiled as they drank their beers until Sara walked over.

"You wanna dance Leonard?" asked Sara. Leonard remembered the last time Sara asked and thought of an alternate version of that time.

"This time, I will dance with you." He answered as he offered his hand to Sara and she took it. The two danced while Barry and Oliver watched them, they both smiled and high fived each other.

"Looks opposites do attract." Quoted Barry as he held that saying from Cisco, Oliver smiled and nodded with that.

"Sara once told me that she wouldn't find anyone after losing Laurel, seems like she was wrong." Oliver noted.

Sara was dancing peacefully with Leonard and was enjoying every second of this lovely moment without them having to fight or travel through time. Sara rested her head on Leonard's chest as their dance together continued and they enjoyed their dance together.

The next day was going to be a surprise for Sara as she woke up in her bed at her apartment but she wasn't alone as she looked behind her to see Leonard in the same bed as her. Sara didn't know what to think about this so she slowly moved away from Leonard, grabbed her clothes and left the bedroom; leaving Leonard in the bed, fast asleep.

All the Legends were on board the Waverider and were waiting for take-off but there was no sign of Sara or Leonard. Martin Stein was about to call himself Captain until Sara arrived and she looked a mess, the team all noticed that.

"Is everything okay, Captain?" asked Stein and Sara gave her team a false smile to cover her confused feelings.

"Of course, Leonard said he's stay in Central City to catch up with his sister. He was told she was hospitalised a few hours ago, he told me to take the team and protect time. Let's go." Commanded Sara, the team strapped in then took off, Leonard showed up to see the Waverider take off without him.

At STAR Labs, Barry was training with Caitlin and Harry watching his vitals but was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and when they turned around, they saw Leonard Snart. Barry came running out of the speed chamber and walked over to Leonard to give him a handshake.

"What you doing here, Leonard?" asked Barry. "I thought you went back with the Legends." Leonard sat and placed his Cold Gun on the desk, he then give a small smile.

"The team has abandoned me, they threw off and left me." Leonard replied as he held up a piece of paper with writing on it. "This is a letter from Sara I found in my pocket, I think its best that I read it." Barry sat down and drank some water and Leonard started to read the letter.

" _Leonard,_

 _Last night at the engagement party was the best and it got better with every moment I spent with you. You are the best partner and friend that anyone could wish for. But this morning, I woke up with you next to me and it made things between us complicated. I think we need to distance ourselves to think about this. I hope we can see each other again, soon._

 _Sara."_

The three looked at Leonard and Barry understood how he felt because of him and Iris. Leonard folded up the letter and placed it back in his pocket, he then picked up his gun and walked away. He didn't want to return to his old life of killing and stealing but he didn't want to be a hero either. He was about to walk out when he heard the Meta alarm and saw Barry run out of STAR Labs and into the city and because this was Leonard Snart; he decided to go and find out what was going on. Leonard walked into the Cortex to see everyone was shattered, going random stuff.

"What's got you lot so round up?" asked Leonard in a calm voice. Caitlin ran and turned the computer monitor and showed the image to Leonard.

"We've got another speedster problem. This one just popped out of nowhere and started going on a rampage and also going to random places." Informed Cisco, he was trying to see why the new visitor was going to random places.

"Unless you have a way to stop it or identify it, can you not disturb us?" Asked Harry, as he was helping Cisco. Leonard was about to leave but something inside got over him.

"Cisco, do me a favour and read out the places the speedster has hit." Asked Leonard politely. Cisco did it, Leonard moved away from the doorway and closer to the big monitors.

"West's home, CCPD, Barry's apartment, STAR Labs, Jitters…" Something inside Snart clicked. "Now do you know anyone who goes to those places?" Asked Leonard as if he was a detective, everyone knew only two people.

Meanwhile, Barry and the speedster were running throughout Central City and the entire time, they were neck-and-neck. They stopped outside STAR Labs and looked at each other. The unknown speedster's eyes were glowing yellow and was also vibrating at high speed.

"Who are you?" Shouted Barry, the speedster didn't answer. It started running towards Barry but suddenly slipped and slid into a set of stairs then was covered from neck to toe in ice. Barry thought it was Caitlin using her powers but when he looked, he saw it was Captain Cold wearing his original style of black jeans, black boots, black top, black goggles and the blue winter parka.

"Hello Flash." Announced Cold, Flash smiled as the two shook hands then carried their guest to the Pipeline. It took a while for the ice to thaw but afterwards, the speedster started running in circles but couldn't break out.

Back on the Waverider, the team had just finished a problem to do with 9/11 because somehow, the plane crashing never happened and they found out it was a speedster that prevented it so they had set it right but they didn't catch the speedster.

"That job would of have been a lot easier if we had Snart with us." Admitted Nate, the team agreed but Sara didn't want him back, yet.

"Guys, let us give Snart spend some time with his sister." Suggested Sara and the team walked off separate ways. Jax and Stein walked towards the library and then Jax closed the doors.

"Gideon, deactivate your recordings in here, please?" asked Jax politely. Stein was confused with what Jax was doing.

"Understood, Mister Jackson." And with that, Gideon deactivated her records and Jax was happy that no one would listen to him and Stein.

"Jefferson, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Asked Martin, he had no idea what his other half was doing.

"Grey, is it me or don't you think that Sara is hiding something from us about Snart." Asked Jax, Stein sat down and thought about it carefully.

"Now come to think of it, Miss Lance has been acting a bit unusual since her time with Mister Snart." Admitted Martin, Jax sat on the desk and listened.

"And all this started the night of Roy and Thea's engagement party." Jax said which Martin though carefully about.

"You're right but if that's the case, is Miss Lance lying about Mister Snart's sister or is she telling the truth?"

"Well we can't just go up to her and ask her, Grey." Jax said, Martin looked up and nodded at his teammate.

"I guess we'll just let time tell." Martin said and with that, the two left the library and Gideon came back online.

Back in Central City, Barry and Leonard were at the CCPD getting his name cleared with Captain Singh. Barry was outside the Captain's office then Joe walked to see his son outside then saw Snart in with the Captain.

"Barry, what's going on?" Asked Joe, Barry stood up and looked at Joe, the man that raised him like his own.

"Joe, I handed Snart in to the Captain to try and convince him to give Snart another chance. Like you said, we all deserve a second chance." Said Barry which made Joe smile. Minutes later, Captain Singh came out with Leonard and he was smiling.

"I'm admitting Leonard Snart with a chance to help the city in any way he can." Announced the Captain, Leonard and Barry shook hands then walked out of the CCPD.

"Mister Allen sure has matured into a fine man. You must be proud of him, Detective." Singh said as he shook Joe's hand, Joe was smiling at the praise he just got.

"Thank you, Sir." Joe smiled as he walked over to his desk and continued with his work. Outside, Barry and Leonard were in the elevator when Leonard noticed Barry replying to a message.

"That from your wife, Barry." Asked Leonard while being his usual nosey self.

"No, it's from Ray Palmer. He wants to know how's your sister and why is she in hospital?" As Barry read the message, Leonard became confused.

On the Waverider, Ray was walking towards the bridge when he bumped into Jax. Jax was carrying DVDs but now they were on the floor, Ray got down and started to pick them up.

"What you doing with all these DVDs, Jax? They part of a film trilogy?" asked Ray, Jax shook his head then way his way to his room. Ray decided to follow Jax and completely forgot his meeting with Sara. Ray peeked around the corner to see Jax and Martin watching CCTV footage until he coughed to tell them he was there.

"May I ask what are you two watching?" Asked Ray, he looked at the screen and saw that it was video footage from the engagement party. "This is CCTV footage from outside the Queen Mansion, what are you doing with this?" But before they could answer, Sara walked in and the first thing she saw was the video footage.

"I'm going to ask the same question that Ray did; what are you doing with that video footage?" Asked Sara, but before Jax or Martin could answer, Ray's phone started ringing: it was from Barry so he answered.

"Hey Barry, can we talk later?" asked Ray as he was in middle of solving a problem.

" _Ray, listen. Whoever told you Lisa was in hospital was lying to you. She's fine, she's in Coast City with friends."_ Barry explained witch made Ray feel confused.

"Barry, it was Sara that told us Lisa was in hospital." Informed Ray. Barry and Leonard heard every word and it made Leonard feel betrayed.

" _Ray, she left me behind to get some space between us."_ Leonard called out, Ray felt terrible for Leonard.

"I'll talk to her about this, okay. I'll call back when I've made some progress." And with that said, Ray hung up and got to the problem at hand.

"Well, who was it?" Asked Sara, Ray took a deep breath in case it was going to be his last.

"It was Barry and Leonard, he said his sister was never in hospital and you left for some space," spoke Ray. Sara sat on the chair and placed face in her hands, she felt embarrassed. "Sara, what happened? Why did you lie to us and leave Snart behind?" asked Ray calmly. He was talking to Sara as if he was a father talking to his daughter.

"Look, after the party, Leonard and I got drunk and things led on from there. Next thing I know, I wake up in my bed with Leonard next to me and our clothes shattered everywhere." Sara started to feel stupid for what happened between them. "I felt like an idiot so I got dressed and came running here." Sara looked up to see the entire team were supporting her and Ray rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Sara, we all make mistake. That's what is mean to be human; to make mistakes and to learn from them." Explained Martin. Sara looked at the professor, he was like a grandfather figure to the team.

"Thanks guys. Now, what do you lot say that we go and get back our other Captain?" asked Sara. The team smiled and nodded as they ran to the bridge apart from Sara and Jax.

"Sorry for being nosey, Sara. I was worried about you and your behaviour so I decided to dig around. I shouldn't have done it." Jax apologized, he hugged Sara then walked off to join the others but Sara called him back.

"Jax, I forgive you for going behind my back. I would have done the same if it was you in my place." Sara smiled then the two ran towards the bridge.

Back in Central City; Barry, Leonard, Wally and Joe were at a bar drinking whiskey. They had been protecting Central City all day and Leonard had become Barry's partner along with Wally. Wally hadn't done much helping because he was still trying to move on from Jesse leaving him but Barry was helping him.

"This feels a little weird, drinking with the people I tried to kill and I'm enjoying it." Spoke Leonard as he sat back and smiled.

"If the Legends don't come back Leonard, you're welcome to join us." Offered Barry, Leonard thought about the idea but the thought was interrupted by Barry's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Barry asked and waiting for a response.

" _Barry, its Caitlin. Our new speedster wants to talk to the Flash and Cold."_ Barry nodded at Leonard and the two ran out of the bar, leaving Joe and Wally with the whiskey.

The Pipeline door opened and the speedster saw the people who captured them. They looked at the two to find who they could be but they couldn't see clear enough.

"Who are you two? Where are I?" asked the speedster with their voice being echoed.

"I'm the Flash and this is Captain Cold, we got you. As for where are you, you're not going to know." Announced Barry, the speedster looked at Snart and smiled.

"From where I got my powers from, you're the guy who made me." The speedster told them, this surprised them.

"You're from another Earth, which one?" asked Barry. The speedster stopped vibrating to reveal that the speedster was a woman. The duo was surprised at the result.

"Yes and no; my powers are from another Earth but I'm from this Earth." Said the speedster. The duo were more surprised with this but now, Leonard had figured out who the speedster is.

"Flash, let's go. I got what I needed." Spoke Cold, as he closed down the Pipeline. Once the Pipeline was closed, the duo walked up to the Cortex and everyone looked at Leonard with a confused look.

"Leonard, what are you doing? She could have told us who she is!" Barry called out to him, Leonard walked over to the med bay and threw his parka and gun on the bed and walked over to the screens.

"Caitlin, can you put up all the locations that Pursuit hit?" Leonard asked politely, Caitlin put up all the locations that Pursuit had it. "Firstly, look at all these locations: this bridge, does it look familiar to anyone?" Asked Leonard, no one knew apart from Barry.

"That's where Thawne kidnapped Eddie from." Barry told Leonard, he sat down on a chair near the team and watched Leonard do his work.

"Now look at these other locations that our speedster has been. Anything look familiar?" Asked Leonard but no one answered, they looked confused. "These are all places Barry has been but then two places gave me a hint to who it was and that now we know our speedster is a woman. I believe I know who it is." Explained Leonard, he grabbed his gun and parka and left the Cortex, the others watched the cameras in the Pipeline.

On board the Waverider, Sara was sharpening her daggers when Ray came in with his usual happy attitude, he sat down next to her and smiled.

"What's up, Ray?" Asked Sara, she was still trying to check herself up after the team found out about her time with Leonard.

"I came to see how you're doing? After everyone finding out about you and Leonard, I thought you would hiding from everyone." Ray said cheerfully, Sara placed her dagger down and took out a photo of her and Leonard then showed it to Ray.

"He took that at the party to remind us that we're changed people; I'm not an assassin and he's not a crook or killer, we're now Legends." Smiled Sara, Ray smiled then stood up and handed the photo back to Sara.

"I'm glad you have someone like him, Sara. Don't lose him." Supported Ray, he walked back to the lab and left Sara smiling about Leonard.

In the Cortex, the Pipeline door opened and the female speedster was face-to-face with Captain Cold. He was smiling as he sat on the slope and looked at the speedster.

"Well, are you going to ask me any questions or are you just going to watch me like prey?" asked the speedster, Leonard smiled as he picked up his Cold Gun.

"I know who you are, Pursuit. At first, I didn't have a clue to who you are but then, two locations I know came up: the West house and a civilian apartment owned by a Mr and Mrs West-Allen." The speedster turned away and looked down.

"So then, Cold; who are I?" asked the speedster. Leonard wasn't smiling anymore so he pointed his gun at the cell.

"Stop playing games, Iris." The team were shocked; why would Snart think that the female speedster was Iris but the problem got worse because the speedster removed her facemask and it was Iris!

"How did you know? I covered my tracks!" Screamed Iris. "Unless, you look familiar to…" Iris got a shock when Cold removed his hood and she found out it was Leonard. "When did you become a good guy?"

"I've been one for a while." Laughed Leonard. "Why did you go on a rampage through the city?" Asked Leonard, Iris kicked the wall hard.

"Barry spends more time as The Flash then being with me and have you seen the way he looks at Caitlin?" Iris screamed at the top of her voice.

"I think you're just jealous, Iris. You should be lucky; your husband didn't leave you behind while he goes and saves people." Leonard used that as an example because that was what Sara did to him. He left Iris in the Pipeline and walked outside then looked up into the sky.

"I see that you're missing her, Leonard." Leonard looked behind him and saw Caitlin wearing her Frost clothing.

"Yeah. Apart from my sister, Sara is the one person I care for more than anyone else." He admitted but Caitlin shook her head at that confession.

"You do know you can say love, Cold. It's not as if it's a forbidden word here." Joked Caitlin, Leonard smiled at Caitlin. They were about to go back inside when they saw the Waverider fly over them and towards the outskirts of the city, the team ran inside to locate where the Waverider.

"Where did they land to?" Leonard asked and moments later, Harry found out where they were.

"They're at Ferris Airfield. Cisco, open a breach there. We're all going." Cisco opened a breach then the team walked through then they appeared on the Waverider.

The Legends were outside when the alarm went off then the team ran back inside and found Team Flash in the bridge. Gideon turned the alarm off and the two teams welcomed each other. Stein and Jax spoke to Harry and Cisco about something top secretive, Sara spoke to Caitlin also about something secretive and Barry spoke to Leonard.

"You glad to be back here, Leonard?" Asked Barry with a smile on his face. Leonard looked around with a smile on his face.

"Yeah and thanks Barry. It's been great working with you." Thanked Leonard as he held his hand out and Barry shook it.

In Sara's room, Caitlin and Sara were talking about their problems about handling relationships with people. They were laughing while discussing about men until Sara said something that would even make Killer Frost freeze in place.

"DO I WHAT?" Screamed Caitlin, Sara laughed at Caitlin's reaction to the question which made it more fun.

"You heard me. The question was do you like Barry more than a friend?" Asked Sara, Caitlin decided to shoot some shots back at Sara and she knew what to say.

"I could ask you the same about you and Leonard?" Questioned Caitlin, both the girls faces lit up red as the other said the names of men they liked. "And besides, Barry's married and not even Killer Frost would do something like that." Sara nodded at that.

"But if Barry wasn't married, would you still like him?" Asked Sara, Caitlin's face glowed a brighter shade of red that could light up Sara's room.

"Maybe but I thought we were talking about the man you very much love." Reminded Caitlin and Sara nodded.

"Look, the reason I left Leonard behind was to get some space away to think but I realised that leaving him was wrong." Admitted Sara, Caitlin sat next to Sara and gave her a sisterly hug. Meanwhile Barry had bolted out of Waverider and towards Star City to see an old friend.

The next day, both Team Legends and Team Flash were at CC Jitters and laughing when Leonard saw Barry walking in, Leonard quickly made his way over to him to meet him at the entrance, Caitlin noticed it and watched as Barry smiled and handed Leonard a small ice blue box.

" _Is that what I think it is?"_ Asked Caitlin and before she could think about it, she heard a familiar voice in her head.

" _I bet it is, my dear Caitlin."_ The voice was Killer Frost and she sounded like she had an idea of what it could be. Leonard and Barry walked back over to the group; Barry sat next to Caitlin and Leonard sat next to Sara.

"Everything alright between you two?" Asked Joe, the two heroes smiled and nodded at Joe which made things feel a bit unusual with Joe.

"Yeah, I just asked Barry if he could pick a _legal_ thing for me. Completely legal, I promise." Leonard smiled as he looked at Joe. In his mind, Joe was still on edge about Leonard Snart on the streets.

When they got back to the Waverider, Leonard took the box out of his pocket and smiled at it: he knew what he was going to do. Barry was behind him and saw Leonard looking at the box, Leonard turned around and nodded at Barry then Barry smiled and nodded at him. They entered the bridge to see Team Flash standing by a breach.

"Come on Barry, we're going." Informed Caitlin, Leonard wanted his friend with him when he was going to pull a risky stunt.

"Can everyone stop what they are doing and not go anywhere!" Leonard called out as he pointed at both teams. "Look, I'm going to explain what Barry did for me. He went to Star City to see Oliver Queen to see if he could get me this." Leonard explained as he held out a small ice blue box.

"What is that?" Asked Amaya, Leonard smiled at everyone then looked directly at Sara.

"Sara, when we started this adventure; me and you didn't see eye-to-eye but slowly, we became friends. Since I've been with you, my life has changed for the better. It is wasn't for you, I would still be a cold hearted jerk." Everyone was moved by Cold's speech to the Captain but they were not expecting the next part: LEONARD SNART GOT ON ONE KNEE AND HELD OUT A RING!

"Is he going to….?" Asked Caitlin in a surprised tone, all of Team Flash nodded as they were just as surprised as the others. Apart from a few: Barry because he got the ring, Ray, Stein and Jax because he suspected something between the two and Amaya because Sara had told her.

"Sara Danielle Lance, will you marry me?" Leonard asked politely; Sara was shocked. She hadn't seen this coming!

" _What do I do? What do I say?"_ Sara's mind get on repeating those questions until she got rid of them and smiled at Leonard.

"Leonard Alexander Snart, I will marry you!" Cried Sara as she jumped and hugged Leonard. Leonard slipped the ring on to Sara's finger then everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple. After Leonard and Sara let each other go, all the women congratulated Sara and all the guys congratulated Leonard.

Few days later, the guys were celebrating Leonard's engagement at a pub called Military Arms. They were drinking and laughing, Leonard was enjoying his time until he remembered he was missing a friend.

"This is a great party but I'm missing a friend," Leonard spoke out to the guys. "But he is with me is spirit." The guys nodded and held their glasses and tapped them together. "To Mick." Leonard cheered.

"To Mick." Agreed the team. They were drinking and were enjoying themselves watching the football and cheering on for their team to win.

Meanwhile at a posh restaurant payed by Thea, the girls were having dinner and champagne apart from Thea who was expecting her first kid with Roy. They were talking about their other halves but when it was Caitlin's turn, she went quiet.

"Do you have someone, Cait?" Asked Thea but Caitlin shook her head. She looked down, Sara felt sorry for Caitlin as she knew how it felt to be her position and she knew what position that was.

"Come on girls, leave Cait alone." Insisted Sara and the girls stopped, Caitlin walked off to the bathroom and Sara followed her. When Sara entered the bathroom, she saw Caitlin looked down into a sink then up at the mirror to see Sara standing behind her.

"You should be enjoying yourself, Sara. You're no longer single." Caitlin reminded Sara and Sara smiled as she looked down at the ring.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, do you wanna talk about it?" Sara suggested as she stood beside Caitlin. Caitlin wiped her eyes and looked at Sara.

"I do like someone but they don't know because…" Caitlin froze as she didn't want to make any problems but Sara could guess who it was.

"You like Barry, don't you?" Asked Sara, she saw Caitlin's face go bright red. "The way you look at him, I'm guessing you've liked him for a while." Caitlin nodded and looked at the floor.

"What do I do? I like him but he's married. I feel like a horrible person." Caitlin spoke then started to have a panic attack: what if the others found out? What if Barry and Iris broke up and blamed her? What would the team make of her then? All sorts of questions were going through her head, Sara grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Cait, either calm down or I'll kiss you." Threatened Sara, Caitlin stop panicking immediately and looked at Sara. "What? Do I think I was joking about that?" Asked Sara and Caitlin replied by shaking her head side to side.

"What now?" Asked Caitlin, Sara smiled at Caitlin then held her hand.

"I promise to not tell anyone about your secret crush. And since you're here, I was hoping to ask if you would like to be my maid of honour." Asked Sara and Caitlin smiled.

"I would be honoured." Answered Caitlin as she hugged Sara. The two then left the bathroom and walked back over to the girls to enjoy the rest of the night.

It had been a few weeks, Joe was talking to Iris who was still locked up in the Pipeline because she wouldn't stop around in her cell. Joe was crying at the fact that his baby girl was a speedster attacking places that meant a lot to Barry and her.

"Iris, can we talk?" Asked Joe, Iris stopped running and looked at Joe. Joe could see the flames in his daughter's eyes and was both horrified and angry at Iris.

"What Dad? You haven't visited me once, until today. Why is that?" Iris asked in rage as she punched the cell door hard. Joe knew he was in the wrong for not visiting her but she was also in the wrong for using her powers to do bad things.

"Baby, I came down to tell you that you broke Barry's heart. Why would you ruin everything just because the way Barry and Caitlin act around each other?" Asked Joe, he had gone into detective mode.

"Not just looks. When I first came here and saw Caitlin and Barry, I notice the way she was looking at him. He's done things with her such as sing, go out for drinks with friends. The only time we did that was on our honeymoon and that was it!" Joe could tell Iris was angry at Barry but he understood both point of views.

"Iris, you have to realise that he's been busy protecting the city for you, me and everyone else so we can live our lives." Joe told her as he walked off in tears.

Cisco came in with a tray of food for Iris but he noticed that she was gone, he opened the door then was knocked down by a powerful speed projectile then saw Iris standing on top of him.

"Well, it seems being evil feels a lot then being good." Iris laughed until she shot with ice by both Captain Cold and Killer Frost, both suited in their hero gear.

"Not how I planned my relaxing day with fiancé." Shouted Leonard as him and Killer Frost moved closer to Iris.

"I admit, I wanted to get back at her for trying to kill me last year." Confessed Killer Frost in her chilly voice. Iris fell back into her cell but then a red streak of lightning hit Frost and Cold, sending them flying into the wall and making them unconscious. The red and yellow streak grabbed Iris and ran away in a blink, Cisco woke up to see the blur run away then ran to check on the two chillers. Frost woke up in an angry mood and Snart woke up in a confused mood.

"Who or what the hell was that?" Asked Leonard as he pulled his hood and removed his goggles. Frost moved her hair out of her face and looked around for Iris.

"And where is that mean bitch?" Screamed Frost, she fired multiple ice shots into Iris' cell to try and release some anger.

"Oi Frosty, calm down with swearing!" Suggested Leonard in a commanding tone as he stood up and dusting himself off.

"But she's gone!" Screamed Frost, she looked very anger at that Iris had escaped. Meanwhile, Leonard had hacked into the cameras and saw something.

"Come here you two and tell me: does this look familiar to either one of you?" Asked Leonard and the two did know who it was.

"You're kidding me, right?" Screamed Barry at the top of his voice. Caitlin and Cisco both nodded which meant Barry's worse fear was back in the shape of an old foe: Eobard Thawne was back and he had Iris.

"But the question is why would Mister Thawne require Iris?" Asked Stein, that was the same question that was going through everyone's mind.

"Think about it another way, Grey; Iris was attacking places and if Thawne saw this, maybe he thinking that he can persuade Iris to do something evil." Suggested Jax; the team agreed with what Jax was saying.

On the bridge of the Waverider, Sara was sat in the Captain's chair and looking at her ring; she was still surprised that she was getting married to Leonard Snart: the robber of ATM's and now, the robber of Sara's heart. It was quiet until the sound of footsteps fulfilled the empty halls, Sara didn't move then two arms wrapped around her and hugged her.

"You okay, babe?" Sara smiled when she looked up to see Leonard smiling down at her. "Look, as soon as we've dealt with these speedsters then we'll get married.

"I'll hold you to that." Smiled Sara, they got up and made their way to the exit but they knocked down and saw Iris standing over them, dressed in all black.

"Hello again, you two." Smiled Iris, her hand started to vibrate until she was hit with a continuous blast of ice, Leonard and Sara turned around to see Killer Frost freezing Iris until she was engulfed by ice.

"Thanks for the backup." Smiled Sara as she looked at Iris who now looked like a giant ice lolly.

"I was coming by to get Sara for dress fitting. I'll see if Nate and Ray can take Iris back to her new and improved cell." Spoke Killer Frost. Minutes later, Ray and Nate had carried Iris back to STAR Labs and placed her in a new and improved speedster cell tested by Barry.

In Beauty Dress; Sara, Caitlin, Felicity and Thea were getting their dress for both Thea's and Sara's weddings. Caitlin had picked an ice blue dress, Felicity picked a rosy pink dress and Thea had picked a red dress. They were waiting for Sara to show off her dress and after a few minutes, Sara came out in a long white dress with no sleeves and there was a hole in the back, revealing her back and her shoulder blades.

"WOW! If that doesn't impress Leonard, I don't know what will." Cheered Felicity, Sara held out a red version of the same dress and handed it to Thea.

"That's for yours and Roy's wedding, I know your size so don't worry about it." Smiled Sara and Thea hugged Sara, Caitlin and Felicity got changed back into their normal clothes and left the store and later followed by Thea and Leonard.

Today was the day of Roy Harper's and Thea Queen's wedding and the church they were using was the same one that Barry and Iris tried to have their wedding to until the Nazis showed up. Barry and Kara were at the front standing by the microphones and were waiting to sing, Leonard nodded and then the duo sung together.

" _Can't say how the days will unfold_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But I want you in it_

 _Every hour, every minute."_

" _This world can race by far too fast_

 _Hard to see while it's all flying past_

 _But it's clear now_

 _When you're standing here now_

 _I am meant to be_

 _Wherever you are next to me"_

" _All I wanna do_

 _Is come runnin' home to you_

 _Come runnin' home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep runnin' home to you_

 _Keep runnin' home to you"_

" _And I could see it right from the start_

 _Right from the start_

 _That you would be, be my light in the dark_

 _Light in the dark_

 _Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you"_

" _All I wanna do_

 _Is come runnin' home to you_

 _Come runnin' home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep runnin' home to you_

 _Keep runnin' home, home to you"_

" _Can't say how the days will unfold_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But I want you in it_

 _Every hour, every minute."_

After the singing and the rings being put on, the party were celebrating at Barry's flat which was massive enough to hold everyone. They were all congratulating the happy couple, Leonard was talking to Barry, Roy and Oliver while drinking in the kitchen.

"When are you and Sara getting married, Leonard?" asked Roy, Leonard looked down and smiled. "Is it going to be anywhere nice?"

"We decided to get married on the Waverider; it's where we first met and we wanted it to be with just our friends and family which means just people from Team Arrow, Team Flash and also invite Kara and Alex." Leonard said.

Meanwhile, Sara was talking to Caitlin, Thea and Felicity about their happy other halves. They were laughing and drinking together about their futures when Felicity dropped a big bomb on to everyone.

"Girls, I'm pregnant!" Felicity exclaimed and then all the girls smiled then hugged Felicity, they were happy and congratulated her.

"We're so happy for you, Felicity!" Cheered Sara, Felicity smiled then her face glowed red. They were happy until the door busted open to see a dark version of Jesse's suit and they could see it was Iris. Iris ran at super speed and hit Barry then they both phased through the wall and landed on the roof of the next building, they started fighting at super speed until Eobard got involved and swiped Barry off his feet which allowed Iris to punch him down to the ground. Barry could see Iris' eyes were glowing red. Iris was about to end Barry until the two got shot with three powerful beams of ice which prevented them from moving. Barry looked behind him to see Leonard and Caitlin blasting ice beams then Kara joined in with her ice breath.

"Now, you two are now on ice." Spoke Killer Frost, Leonard and Kara smiled and shook their heads, Leonard ran over and helped Barry up.

"Thanks for the save guys." Thanks Barry as Cisco and Cynthia showed up and beamed the two speedsters back to the custom speedster cells thanks to Barry, Harry, Cisco and Felicity.

Few days later, all four teams were on board the Waverider, celebrating Leonard and Sara's wedding and Iris was there. It seemed that Eobard Thawne had found a way to make Iris do whatever he wanted but thanks to Cisco and Cynthia for taking them through a breach, the mind control was shattered and Iris was back to normal and no longer a speedster. Thawne had told Barry that Iris was taking Velocity Ten to become a speedster but as soon as she became human, she didn't remember being a speedster or being evil. And there was something else that happened; it seemed Flashpoint bought Eddie Thawne back and now Eddie and Iris were together and Barry was alone.

Few months later, Thea had given birth to a beautiful baby girl and had named her Megan then a few days later, it was the wedding day for Leonard Snart and Sara Lance. They were having an outdoor wedding at Sara's request with the Waverider behind them to have the food. Leonard was standing at the front by the doors of the Waverider with Barry and Oliver behind him. Shortly later, Amaya started playing _"Here comes the bride"_ on a piano, Nate and Ray walked towards the front then Ray thought he was seeing things as he swore he saw Kendra sat on the left side in the second row.

"Ray, what's up man?" Asked Nate but Ray was confused and still wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him but before he could check, Caitlin walked up the isle holding a bouquet on blue and white roses followed by Felicity and her pregnant stomach wasn't hidden anymore.

"Congrats Ollie." Whispered Barry, Oliver smiled and he could that William was happy as well. Oliver decided to bring William along and he was sitting in the front row on right hand side on the reception. Seconds later, Quentin arrived at the end of the isle with Sara in her wedding dress and Leonard was surprised at her dress. After Quentin handed his daughter to Leonard, he sat down next to Joe, Wally and Cecile and watch his daughter move on. Martin looked at both Leonard and Sara then smiled at the both of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to witness the marriage of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart. If anyone here has a reason to why these two should not be wed, speak now or hold your peace." It was silent for several seconds until Martin spoke again. "Now do you, Sara Danielle Lance take Leonard Alexander Snart to be your happily wedded husband?" Sara smiled as he looked at Leonard.

"I do." Those two words make Leonard smile and Sara's face glow red.

"And do you, Leonard Alexander Snart take Sara Danielle Lance to happily wedded wife?" Leonard smile at Sara then spoke.

"I do." Spoke Leonard as smiled at Sara which made everyone watching smile.

"And now the rings." Martin called as Barry handed one ring to Leonard and Caitlin handed the other ring to Sara.

"I, Leonard Alexander Snart, take you, Sara Danielle Lance to be my happy wedded wife. I will always be with you, through sickness and health, through heaven and hell, till death do us part." Leonard spoke and everyone found the speech to be a bit different. "I didn't what I was meant to say so I made my own version." Sara laughed a little while Leonard slipped the ring on to her finger.

"I, Sara Danielle Lance, take you, Leonard Alexander Snart to be my happy wedded husband. I will always be with you, through sickness and health, through heaven and hell, till death do us part." Sara slipped the ring on to Leonard's finger and looked at each other.

"I now pronounce you two, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Spoke Martin then Leonard laughed a little, he placed his hands on Sara's face and smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." After Leonard said that, he leant forward and kissed Sara. The crowd clapped and shouted to congratulate the happy couple.

 _Nine months later…_

Sara was on board the Waverider while the team was checking a time misplacement in the year 2099: it seemed that Darhk was causing trouble there until the team caught him which left Leonard to freeze him and use a forklift to carry him back to the cell. After they left 2099, they decided to back to their time so Ray could go check something out but before he left, Ray saw Leonard and ran to talk to him.

"Hey Leonard, can we talk quickly?" Asked Ray, Leonard looked at his new watch, which was a present from Barry, to check the time.

"Sure, I got plenty of time until I meet Sara. What can I do for you?" Ray took out a photo and showed it to Leonard.

"Who does that look like?" Asked Ray, Leonard looked at the picture closely and then noticed something.

"That looks like Kendra." Leonard took out a list of their guests from the wedding which surprised Ray but what surprised Ray more was what Leonard found. "It seems that Kendra was invited and showed up. I need to check with Sara on this." Leonard and Ray walked over to Sara's room and walked in.

"Hey Leonard, Ray, what's up?" Asked Sara, Leonard showed Sara the invite list from the wedding. "You kept the list of people who went to our wedding, why?"

"I thought it may be handy in case one of the many enemies we have capture one of friends and we can't remember whose missing." Leonard admitted. Ray pointed at Kendra's name and Sara nodded.

"I invited her, what's wrong?" Sara asked then Ray sat down on the closest chair to him.

"Why does Kendra talk to everyone else but me?" Asked Ray, Sara felt guilty then handed Ray a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked puzzled.

"It's Kendra's address, she's been living in Central City under a false name of Louise Martin." Sara admitted. Ray hugged Sara then ran towards his lab to suit up, leaving Leonard and Sara alone.

"How are you two doing?" Asked Leonard as he knelt down and hugged Sara's stomach: Sara was expecting their first child! The team had found out a few months ago and threw an enormous party for the two, Felicity had even showed up with their baby girl which they named Felicia.

"I'm fine and so is she. We're both fine." Sara smiled, Leonard looked confused.

"Did you just say it's a girl?" Asked Leonard; Sara nodded and handed him an Ultrasound photo of the baby. Leonard could see the baby which made clack a massive smile.

"Caitlin dropped by to run tests on me then I asked her to confirm the gender of the baby and she did: it's a girl!" Laughed Sara, the happy couple smiled and hugged each other. After half an hour, the two let go and Sara showed Leonard a list with loads of female names on.

"A list of names you would want to name her?" Asked Leonard and Sara nodded; Leonard read through all the names then shortly after, he added a name to the list and circled it then handing it to his wife. "I added a name that I thought you would love." Sara looked at the name and Leonard could see a tear flow out of her eye.

"You added my sister's name?" Asked Sara, Leonard nodded and pointed at Laurel's name and nodded. "You want to name the baby after my sister?"

"I think your sister would be honoured to have her name for her sister's baby." Leonard smiled but then the smile was covered by Sara's lips touching his; the kiss went for a long time.

The next day, Leonard was in the kitchen drinking a beer and looking at a photo of him and Sara when they first met. He was so focused on the photo to not notice Amaya walk in and get a beer from the fridge. Leonard heard Amaya walk towards him so he quickly hid the picture but he wasn't fast enough because Amaya grabbed the photo and looked at it which made her smile.

"When was this took?" She asked. Leonard took the photo back and smiled at it, he was happy due to the memories it brought back.

"This was taken on our first mission together when my best friend was alive. His name was Mick Rory, the best friend and older brother I always wanted." Amaya could tell that the tone in Leonard's voice was down, she could tell that Leonard missed his friend.

"He's still here, Leonard. He's still a part of you, in here." Amaya said as he pointed to Leonard's chest. Leonard smiled and nodded at Amaya.

"Thanks Amaya. I needed that." Leonard thanked as they both tapped their bottles together and drank the beers. Amaya looked at photo again and smiled.

"You two look happy then and happier now." Amaya smiled and Leonard nodded. He opened his wallet and placed the photo back inside her clear cover.

"Sara is the best thing that happened to me, I don't ever want to lose her." Amaya smiled but secretly, she was jealous of Leonard's and Sara's relationship. She knew that she and Nate couldn't have that relationship but it didn't stop them from trying.

 _3 months later…_

Sara was in the medical bay of the Waverider with Caitlin and the rest of the team were waiting on the bridge. Zari had come back after exploring 2018 with her new best friend, Wally West who had now joined the team. Team Flash felt sad as they were losing a member but they understood why. Ray had found Kendra, only to find out that she was married to Carter. Barry was sat with Leonard, trying to calm him down and to stop him from drinking so Wally took all the beers out of the Waverider. Gideon had went into silent mode to stop Leonard from panicking but it was no good; it was only making things worse.

"Leonard, calm down. Sara is great hands." Comforted Wally, he sat down next to Leonard while Barry had left to talk to Oliver and Felicity.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Wallace. It's helpful." Smiled Leonard, Wally nodded and smiled. "You're very kind, just like Barry."

"Thanks, it's great to hear that from a Legend. Well, I'm kind of like a legend now." Joked Wally, Leonard nodded. It was silent until Gideon coughed which got everyone's attention.

"I'm glad to say that Captain Lance is fine and so is her baby." Gideon said. Leonard got up and so did Wally, only to run Leonard to the medical bay to see Sara and the baby.

"Thanks for that, Wallace." Thanked Leonard and Wally nodded. The doors opened to reveal Caitlin cleaning the medical bay and Sara hugged a baby close to her chest.

"Leonard, meet Laurel Rose Lance." Sara smiled and Leonard ran over and kissed his wife on the forehead then turned his attention to baby Laurel.

 _5 YEARS LATER…_

Everything had moved on for the Legends even with a new captain being Ray Palmer; Sara and Leonard had left the Legends to start a new life four years ago. Wally stayed with the Legends and had started a slow steady relationship with Zari, Nate and Amaya got engaged. Martin and Jax found a way to transfer all of Firestorm's powers into Jax so that Martin could leave and spend his life with Clarissa, Lily and Ronnie. Oliver and Felicity were still together with William and Felicia. Barry and Caitlin were dating, Eddie and Iris were married, Joe and Cecile were married and had a daughter called Emma. There was no trouble for the newly retired heroes as they lived their life with their daughter.


End file.
